Departure
by GSFEfan25
Summary: Ike's journey beyond Tellius: the beginning. Multichapter, 2nd fanfic, with A support level. Two OC's. There'll be romance... eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm not sure where I'm going with this one. Ideas are welcome, otherwise this may become a crossover fanfic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, Ashnard would win.

Gone. He'd heard it in every corner of the camp, and knew he'd hear it again all over Tellius.

"Where's Ike? Ike! Has anyone seen Ike?"

Soren had been the first to find out, but the worry in Mist's voice, hearing all the emotions he, too, wanted to express, still hit him like a Thoron bolt. _Gone_. Followed by the logical _missing_, then the terrible- _dead_.

Titania worried who would take over the company. Shinon thanked Ashera (he would) and Mist sobbed for days, insisted he couldn't leave without a goodbye, that he _owed_ it to them. Through all this he said nothing. He accepted the fact, no matter how much it stung. And he packed.

Ports were logical destinations. New continents could've arisen. Ike would be there, Soren hoped. Volke might know about it- though that would take a bribe, a bribe he couldn't afford, of course. It didn't matter- he had to find Ike. A note to Mist was left on the eve of his absence, instructions on where they would return, if ever, and why. Then he was gone. No one spoke of that, he felt assured.

Taking up his old habits of avoiding the main streets, he weaved through the ports, asking about every ship, any peculiar faces. The last ship he checked was about to leave in less than an hour- he couldn't find out the destination. He came aboard and stole his way into the cabin, finding a familiar headband on one of the doorknobs. He knocked, as calm and poised as ever. The door creaked open.

"Soren?"

Ike stared at his staff officer with a mixture of fear and gratitude. _Same blue hair, same eyes, cape_…

"I'm sorry I'm late," he replied sarcastically, forcing his way inside. "You really should have thought ahead and cleared things up with Mist-"

Ike closed the door, baffled. "Erm… what?"

"This expedition."

His hero nodded. "I'm going alone."

Soren smiled lightly as he sat in a nearby chair. "Really? Where?"

"You're just humoring me-"

"I'm wondering why you told me if I was not invited. My statement of intent was quite clear, commander." He stared up at the man he'd devoted his life to. "You need supplies. You have none. You need a way back. Do you have one secured?"

"No…" The ship began to rumble as it left the port.

"Well, than neither do I."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Two OC's debut here, they relate, I promise. :)

Disclaimer: I still do not own FE.

Read and review, please!

Delila spun around as the curtain closed, hurrying backstage to find Suigintou. Her light emerald eyes scanned the empty dressing room before she moved onto the scene shop. "Suigintou!"

Blood red eyes met hers. The young woman quickly held up her fist, the sign for the Resistance, and stepped closer to Delila. She was older- not by much, but at least four or five years to a beorc. Black wings sprouted from her shoulders in an unnatural manner, smaller and bushier than the average raven. Her startlingly white hair fell bone straight, framing her hawkish face, though her servant-like clothes suggested a very obedient girl. "Two Hunters are still in the auditorium. I took care of one during your solo, but the other two will be on their way soon-"

"So we run. Again," Delila concluded, giving a courageous smile. "This may turn out to be a long tour..."

The winged woman closed her eyes. "Fighting oppression by running is easier than getting killed by it."

Delila caught the unsaid words: _Better than being stoned to death by your classmates_. "Don't even think about those times. As soon as we find my aunt-" Delila grabbed Suigintou's arm as she headed for the door. "- we won't have to run anymore. I promise. Besides, we don't need to worry too much- my uncle promised to look after me, ever since-"

"He won't always be ready," was Suigintou's response. "And a Swan cannot be lost. If you're not protected at all times, there goes everything we've done. Besides," she glanced at the clunker of a truck they'd lived in for the past week, "I'm _your_ Guardian."

Her charge sighed. "Nobody knows for sure what I am, remember? My father was the swan, and he just adopted me. It hardly warrants devotion." She got inside the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel.

"It's enough for your uncle. Enough for me."

Delila grinned. "Still have that rivalry going? C'mon, let's get on the road." Suigintou obeyed, ducking as low as she could into the cramped interior, packed with blankets and provisions and already-worn clothes. She grabbed the dash as the engine sputtered to life, jolting forward onto the main road.

"Any police around?"

The raven-girl scanned the area. "Nope, though it would make more sense if I were the one driving. I _am_ older."

Delila pressed the gas pedal again. "Only if we don't get honked at like last time-"

"I can't help it if the other drivers don't watch out for us-"

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," Delila finished. "Remember what you said? The less attention we draw, the better."

"Mmm," Suigintou grumbled, facing the window. _Thirteen year-old at the wheel, fellow drivers beware-_

Suddenly gunshots rang out. Delila jumped in her seat as the backseat window shattered, followed by the sound of two more shots. Suigintou climbed into the middle row, peering out to spot the attackers, just as Delila turned the car onto the curb to escape the shots.

"Suigintou, I'm taking the freeway, can you see where-" She glanced back as she turned onto the onramp, then gasped as she heard a thud. "Suigin-"

In the backseat, the hawk-raven clutched her ribcage.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FE.

Soren continued detailing the map as Ike spoke. "I'd rather you weren't involved in this, really, Soren. I know you're concerned, but..."

"I didn't follow you into your duel with the Black Knight, and you could hardly stand afterwards. You think I'd trust you in a foreign continent? Name your reasons."

Ike looked up. "I thought I told you."

The mage rolled his eyes and turned around. "And I'm to believe your '_interest_' in the new world was strong enough to leave the company behind? That's what you told me."

"Well-"

"In case you've forgotten, there's no place for me in Tellius, either." He folded the map and placed it in his shoulder satchel. "Tell me. Was it Enlicia's marriage? Sothe? Mist? the Apostle's invitation to the court?"

"All of it," Ike said with a shrug, "and.."

"Yes?"

The blue-haired hero shook his head. "I thought about things during the reconstruction, and... who am I kidding? I can't hold together the company. We were going bankrupt, even with all the cuts. All I'm used to doing is fighting wars, and there's no way I'd become a stuffy noble or parade about like Sanaki. Mist has a future in Tellius, but I'm not that type, I- I need to keep moving." He glanced up at his former staff officer and smiled. "Sorry if I'm boring you."

"Not at all," the boy responded immediately. "I agree."

"You do?"

He pushed his long hair back. "You're incompetent at management, too trusting, easily manipulated-" Ike chuckled. "-you overwork and are a terrible liar. You stick your foot in your mouth more times than I can count." He stared at Ike carefully before speaking again. "You're also a morally sound person. Tellius is not for you."

Ike smiled. "That's why you followed me all those years?"

Soren raised an eyebrow. "I certainly wasn't getting paid."

"Yeah... sorry about that..."

"You needed it. I don't mind," he replied, "but someone needs to make sure you live to see Mist's first child-" The boat began shaking, followed by doors slamming. Ike stood and hurried out to the deck, followed by Soren. His blue hair shone in the sunlight as the salty air hit them, along with the sight of land.

"I think... we've arrived."


	4. Chapter 4

_I failed_, was Suigintou's last thought before blacking out. Yet it wasn't sleep she entered- just an eloping blackness that suffocated her from all sides. Dizziness began to filter in, and vaguely she recalled the last four times she'd had that feeling- too many brushes with the Reaper, that was for sure. But for now, at least, there was calm.

"Suigin..." a feminine voice echoed in her ears. Who was it? She couldn't remember, couldn't recall. _Must not be important, anyway, I'll wake up back home..._

"...nothing I can do..." a different voice spoke. It was deeper, calmer, but without sympathy. Who were they? They seemed familiar...

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, but still saw nothing. The world was blurred, no longer black but blue and white dots. She groaned, trying to turn her head, but didn't have the strength for it.

"Don't move! We-we'll get you fixed in a jiffy! Just stay right there!" the feminine voice said again, this time with panic. Where was she, a hospital?

Her eyes fell shut again, wishing both of these people would shut up. It was not meant to be.

"There are intruders in the forest-"

"We need more medicine-"

"There isn't any-"

"Well-"

"I'm leaving-"

"You can't-"

Suigintou shot her head forward pressing her hands to her ears, and promptly yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Silence.

She exhaled, daring to open her eyes to see a fearful Delila holding a potion of some sort. Both blinked several times. "I'm awake," Suigintou stated dryly.

Delila's mouth fell open in awe. "You're _amazing_."

* * *

Forests were the worst places to travel. They were humid. Every tree looked the same. Occupants tended to get lost. And Ike, hulk though he may be, had no natural sense of direction whatsoever.

"Didn't we pass this place?"

"No, Ike. There's moss on those ruins. The previous ruins we passed were bare."

"How do you remember that?"

"I had to remember the way out of Serenes."

"But the trees are white here," Ike stated the obvious.

"I'm aware," Soren replied automatically. "Obviously this was an ideal location for a settlement at some point in time. There may be one with occupants nearby, so don't let your guard down."

"We can take'em."

"_You _can take them," Soren corrected him. "I, unfortunately, do not have as thick a skull."

And so they carried on, despite the pallidness of the trees around them, the lack of green vegetation, save for moss, but even that held a sickly yellow color. The more they walked, the more the trees seemed to resemble coral, and the more Ike began to fear he was hallucinating.

"How long have we been in here?" he asked.

"It is currently late in the afternoon."

"Why is the ground black?"

"Because it contains dead things."

"Why is the sky blue?"

"I'm not going to answer such a ludicrous question."

"Thanks."

Soren froze as a peculiar sensation overcame him. It was a mix between the feeling of being watched and of someone right behind you, but not in sight. Yet he also could sense that the person was further off, but there was no distinct scent like the laguz carried.

"Soren?"

The mage turned to his traveling companion. "There is a weapon nearby. I can sense it. We're not alone."

Thankfully, Ike didn't bother to question his "senses". He simply nodded, drawing Ragnell from its sheath without a word. Soren clutched his tome warily, feeling the person approach them at an alarming speed. The quiet of the forest became even more eeire.

Soren felt a slight disturbance in the wind above them, but other than that, nothing. Then the distinctive clang of metal sounded as it made contact with his skull.


	5. Chapter 5

Delila could only stare at the two random travelers her uncle had KO'd.

"Uh... Vincent? I thought there was a code against unnecessary violence..." she grabbed her heal staff for the third time that day, using it to clear away the bruises.

"Precaution," was all the assassin would say. Delila rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it just seems like everyone's is getting injured today... and I'm the only staff wielder, of course..."

The traveler with a symbol on his forehead sat up. "Staff wielder?"

Delila ignored her uncle, who disappeared as soon as the boy awoke. "Can you use a staff? I'm nearly drained."

She received an uneasy "yes," in response, but proceeded to sing 'Hallelujah' anyway before tossing him the heal staff. "Yeah, don't ask. It's better for your sanity," she explained. The boy simply arched an eyebrow and nodded, bending over to tend to his companion.

"Who are you?" he asked after muttering an incantation, not taking his eyes off the blue-haired swordsman.

"The hyperactive one's Delila," a more mature voice said, and he turned to see Suigintou appear beside Delila. "The creep that attacked you is her uncle, and I'm just a Draven getting shot at by random people." Delila burst into laughter.

"She's Suigintou," the healer explained cheerfully. "I'm slowly destroying her sense of logic!"

The boy continued to stare. "That's not exactly comforting," he finally stated.

"We know," they both said together.

Delila exchanged a grin with her guardian as the blue-haired man returned to consciousness, blearily looking around him before setting on his companion.

"So, my uncle told me your names, because his hobby is hijacking into people's brains," Delila said in a rush, "and I tend to rhyme, but without trying most of the time. I'm sorry you got attacked. He tends to do that. But he's a nice guy!"

"I have yet to confirm that," Suigintou added, glancing at Delila.

Ike just stared at them blankly. "Umm... what's a Draven?"

"It's a Dragon-Hawk-Raven!" Delila exclaimed with a hop. "And she's amazing! I'm teaching her how to sing! Would you like to learn, too?"

"No," Soren answered immediately, irritation already creeping into his tone. Ike decided to take over.

"It's be great if you could tell us where we are, exactly..."

Delila paused in thought. "On what scale?"

"You're in Midgar," Suigintou informed them. "Keep going east and you'll hit Terra, or head West and end up in some place called Tellius. You look like you're from Weyward- that's directly north."

Ike turned to Soren, hoping to see some recognition on his face. "We're from Tellius," Soren supplied. "The other names are foreign to us."

Suigintou frowned, then turned to Delila. "Well..."

"Tellius started moving away, actually..." Delila said. "You can still reach it, but if you stay here for more than a year, I can't guarantee it-"

"Moving away?" Ike interrupted. "What?"

"Well, if you imagine each world to be like an atom..." Delila began, but Suigintou cut her off.

"The worlds collided. Yours is ricocheting," she explained, "Delila would give you the full explanation, but it's complicated and there's a chance she'd break the interplanetary laws by doing so. We'd rather avoid that."

Ike took a minute to let that sink in, then nodded. "Oh."

"'Oh' as in we're speaking gibberish or 'oh' as in 'I get it'?" Delila questioned.

"Both," Soren said. "Is Midgar is town or a world?"

"A world," both girls answered together. "So is Weyward," Delila added. "Speaking of, are you a dragon?"

Both travelers became silent.

"You probably shouldn't ask questions like that, Dee," Suigintou said, taking a step to the side. To the travelers, she apologized, "Delila's sheltered. Ignore her."

"Suigintou!"

Ike grinned at their antics. "Don't worry 'bout it. We're just scouting around, so if you've got any recommendations for where we could head..."

The Draven smiled at Delila. "You're the dictionary, Dee." The other rolled her eyes.

"Alright, here's the local area," she explained, casting a spell that showed a map of the forest and the landmarks around it. "Weyward is known for its mages. They've got some issues right now, so I wouldn't recommend it. They have beastmen, though, though I think they're called laguz where you're from?" Ike nodded at this.

"We're from Terra," Suigintou supplied. "You won't find magicians there, but there's a lot of entertainment and fancy architecture there. If you go, just make sure you don't use magic, 'cause the immortals will get mad at you."

"They're a bit loopy," Delila added. "Especially lately, hence the marshmallow effect."

"The marshmallow effect?" Soren questioned.

Suigintou pointed to the various locations. "The worlds sticking together. Delila overuses food analogies. It has something to do with order and chaotic energy, but it's complicated."

"Midgar calls magic Materia for some reason, but you're free to use it here. Right now it's pretty peaceful, but a couple years ago these silver-haired dudes caused a big ruckus and there was a pandemic. There was also this random group of people that were out to kill my uncle, but he showed them not to mess with him pretty quick. _Nobody_ messes with ViVi."

Suigintou smiled slightly at the pet name. "Vincent Valentine," she supplied. "He's the one that knocked you out. We aren't on the... best of terms."

"He looks like you!" Delila said, pointing to Soren, then nodded to herself. "He's _sexy_."

Suigintou face palmed. "Ignore her. It only gets worse if you acknowledge it."

"I am proud of my madness!"

Suigintou leaned over and stage whispered in her ear, "_We know_." Turning back to the travelers, "I recommend heading north, staying in Midgar but looping around back to Tellius. It's reasonably safe, similar to where you're coming from, and you won't be randomly shot at. If anything weird starts to happen, find a boat and head back to Tellius as soon as possible."

"And if anything bad happens, remember that summonings are your friend, it's not illegal unless you're caught in the act, and people are never as intelligent as they look," Delila finished.

Both men remained silent.

"We'd love to stay, but we've got a concert in thirty minutes and stuff to set up, so best of luck and don't get killed, we'll feel guilty. Adios!" Delila said cheerfully, grabbing Suigintou by the hand and teleporting away, leaving the two travelers alone again.

Ike stared at the ground. "That was bizarre."

Soren nodded soundlessly.

"Do you know which way north is?"

The mage sighed. "No."

* * *

AN: Personally? I think there's way too much explaining in this chapter. Lemme know if I should rewrite it; there are other directions I can take it in. Thanks! -GSFEfan25

So, for those curious, here's who we've got so far as OC's and non-FE characters (excluding VV): http:/www. /albums/af144/opurpledragon/Future%20Ba (delete the spaces before going to the link)


	6. Chapter 6

_North._ Whereas Soren had expected colder temperatures similar to Daein, instead the climate stayed mild- though the terrain became rocky. There were plenty of ruins about, great pillars and statues, torn in half by some storm, be it war or weather. Yet even as he drew the continents onto his developing map, his mind turned back to the forest.

Delila's uncle- Vincent, someone had said- had caught his eye on the way out. Ike didn't seem to notice, either that or Soren's eyes had become sharper. He would never forget the eerie similarity between Vincent and himself, the contemplating look on the assassin's face that sent chills down his spine. It was so much like his own...

"Geez, this place is a lot more uninhabited then I thought..." Ike said, a few paces away. "I'm used to a lot more towns... hopefully we'll reach one soon."

Soren nodded, recollecting their stay in one of the ruins. An inn would certainly be welcome, regardless of what they charged. "I'll look ahead," he offered, heading to the top of one of the hills and expanding his vision with a quick spell. Mountains blocked much of their view, but he saw the beginnings of a path to the northeast. Casting another spell, he drew winds from that area towards him, trying to catch bits of conversation, or other indicators of life.

"Bzzzzt. Bzzt," came back. It almost sounded like the clinking of metal in a forge. _But why would that be around here?_

"See anything?" Ike asked from below.

Soren pointed, though an uneasy feeling filled his stomach.

* * *

Suigintou dodged another explosive as he feet carried her to the exit. The alarm flashed red in her face with the words 'INTRUDER', but she forced her way through the door by smashing the window.

Still no luck. More of the robots from Midgar's AVTA group were outside, already moving to target her. She dodged, swerved, and rolled her way past their grenades, barely harmed. For the second time, Suigintou wished she'd taken Dee's advice to wear armor. _Can't help it if bullets and bombs aren't my element,_ she thought, drawing a sword to finish an AVTA bot before it could shoot.

A fleck of blue caught her eye in the distance, against all the gray and orange. She raced towards it, realizing several other AVTA bots were also surrounding it, though why she couldn't fathom. _It's either their leader or another intruder, and one that isn't Delila..._

Delila.

Guilt still filled the Draven at the name. Never had she let the swan-girl out of her sight, yet in one glance the girl was gone. Not that Delila was in danger, Vincent would make sure of that, but the fact that _she_, Suigintou, lost the swan-child stung. So the search continued.

As the blue-haired man came into focus (along with his dark-haired companion), she wasted no time in clearing the area. The fumes of smoke and oil nauseated her, but she still recognized the scent of the two travelers from before. _Ike and Soren, Delila said_, Suigintou recalled, throwing a grateful nod toward the mage, who'd decimated one of the bots with lightning. Seeing more robots heading towards them, she ushered them into a nearby storehouse, destroying the cameras with feathers. The travelers stared at her expectantly.

"They can't sense us in here," Suigintou explained, not knowing what else to say. "Um…" _Why is Delila the only person I can talk to…? Shoot,_ think…

The blue-haired man- Ike- waved a hand casually. Soren seated himself atop of one of the crates of explosives.

"It's good to see a living person," Ike said, grimacing as a crash sounded outside. "I think we went the wrong way…"

"This is the border area between Terra and Midgar," she informed them. "But neither Delila nor myself knew this was occurring at the time."

"'This' being?" Soren asked.

Suigintou gestured around. "Those metal things. Dee called them robots, from some group called AVTA… she never explained further than that, though."

"Oh," both travelers said simultaneously. "Where is… Delila?" Soren asked.

"Captured."

* * *

AN: Finally...got to... the update...*catches breath*. Dental work; not fun. Take care of your teeth, peeps. AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS. Seriously. I may actually break into double digits on reviews for this fic. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you like our help?" Ike offered, ignoring Soren's unease. The commotion outside increased. More and more sirens went off. "We've both seen a lot of combat-"

Suigintou looked the former general in the eyes. "And espionage? I don't need another fighter- I need information. I'm no more adapted to this place than you. And swords aren't effective against these trash." She tilted her head to indicate the bots outside.

"You've tried?" Ike asked, still doubtful. Heck, he'd used swords on everything- doors, stacks of paper, wyverns… what couldn't a sword go through? Suigintou simply tossed two sticks of metal onto the floor- one with a hilt, one with a sharpened tip.

"One hit, no damage," she said. "And yes, that's made of steel."

While Ike's mouth hung open, Soren proceeded to ask questions. "What is your current plan? Is this organization controlling Midgar as well, or just the outskirts of Terra?"

Suigintou paused, looking up and down the mage, though the concerned, focused expression never left her face. "AVTA has about a ten-mile radius around here, so a bit of both. My plan was to search here, but there's no one in the prisons." Her eyes darkened at this. "I suppose I'll just continue infiltrating bases until I see her."

_There's really no use for us to accompany her_, Soren realized. It was a good strategy for _them_- she seemed to know something about this world, though the girl herself denied it, and offered some protection, judging by the way she'd fought outside. "I'm a strategist," he offered simply. "How skilled must we be at this 'espionage'?"

Suigintou's gaze returned to the blue-haired one. "It's more about avoiding trip wires than anything. Sensors, radars…" her voice trailed off. "I'll find a use for you two. Not like I can leave you here to fry. Delila'd kill me."

"Really?" Ike asked.

"With her eyes," the Draven answered ambiguously, standing. "For now we'll head deeper into Midgar- there's a town sandwiched between two AVTA bases we can stay in. Unless you'd rather camp outside?"

"Inn's fine," Soren muttered, still uneasy with the whole situation. He gripped his Thoron tome as she headed for the door, Ike following behind her like a dodo bird. It felt wrong, not following Ike directly as his leader…

But she sure seemed capable.

The town Suigintou had spoken of was quite a bit farther than Ike had expected. By farther, it was another four hours of walking through darkness, all without rest. He wasn't sure how Soren was holding up, but he assumed a break was in order.

Suigintou didn't stop.

After another half an hour of walking, Ike dared to speak up. "Suigintou? Could we rest for a bit?" _I'm surprised she hasn't transformed by now… surely laguz can't walk forever?_

"We could camp, if you prefer," she replied, implying nothing.

"In the middle of these grasslands?" Soren asked, only slightly incredulous. He hadn't meant to doubt her, but camping out in the open… it was just asking for a long-range attack of some sort. "Is that safe here?"

"For me," she responded cryptically, pausing mid-step. Her companions followed suit, instinctively sitting down. She joined them after a quick glance around. "Have you eaten?"

Ike bit back his reply- _when would we?_- and turned his eyes to Soren. "Not yet," the mage responded coolly.

"Then eat," she stated, reaching into a pack and pulling out two squares of what appeared to be bread and tossing them to each man. "Delila made it. It's better than it looks."

Ike stared down at his own, wondering if his eyes had missed some blemish. Nope, it looked perfectly fine. He tore open the packaging and devoured half of it in one bite. "Thif if gool!" he exclaimed, not bothering to cover his mouth in his surprise. Suigintou simply nodded, already clearing the ground to make a fire. Soren had delicately unwrapped his, but had yet to take a bite. _Typical Soren…_

The mage had, on the other hand, been preoccupied. Something about the Draven bothered him- besides the obvious fact of her being Branded, and looking like a cross between Micaiah and himself. His eyes followed her hands as she piled dead fronds into the center, methodically clearing the area as she went, to avoid the fire from spreading. Yet she was still tense. He could sense it in the way her mouth opened, as if to make a comment, only to realize the one it was directed to was absent. _Delila_, Soren realized.

He muttered an incantation under his breath, setting the fronds ablaze. Suigintou turned his way, and their eyes met briefly- hers intense, his calm.

"Thank you," she said quietly, then, noticing the bread. "If you won't try it, I'll have it."

"Or me," Ike added quickly, having finished his a minute ago. Suigintou raised an eyebrow.

"You do know those are meant to fill the stomach for an entire day, right?" The way she said it implied that he wouldn't listen, and he seemed not to. Soren tore off a small corner, handing the rest to Ike. She pulled out a handkerchief from her satchel and busied herself with unwrapping it as Soren ate. Soon it had expanded to a full blown blanket, complete with a pillow-sized lump at the end. Ike just shook his head, giving up on understanding her ways.

"It's good," Soren said finally, to the shock of Ike.

_But Soren didn't even like Oscar's cooking…_

Suigintou shrugged. "It's decent. She's made better." Ike's high opinion of Delila increased tenfold. The group was silent for several seconds.

"Um… bet you miss her," Ike offered lamely. Suigintou nodded, but said nothing, her eyes fixed on the fire.

More silence.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask us?" Soren offered hesitantly, holding back several questions. The Draven shook her head, still staring at the fire. Somehow, her distance made him feel uncomfortable, like his breath was being stolen away. He heard the rustle of Ike's cape; the man would be asleep within minutes. The camp stayed silent.

"You should sleep," she whispered. He heard it as clearly as if she'd shouted it.

Unfortunately, he had no reply. "And you?"

"Watch," she muttered, glancing around. Her ears perked up at a sound, her whole body tensing, but then she seemed to relax. Soren gave her a puzzled expression. "Lizard," she explained. The mage nodded. Suddenly she stood, walking over and sitting beside him without a sound.

"Yes…?" Soren said, giving her a look of surprise.

She stayed silent, looking first at the fire, then Ike, then the sky. "You're… dedicated, aren't you?" Her words came slowly, as if she weren't sure how to phrase them.

"To Ike?" Soren clarified, then at Suigintou's nod, continued, "That's one way to put it."

She was quiet; he was afraid he'd misspoken, but her gaze turned to him. "Have you ever questioned it?"

He shook his head. The air around them was cold- he felt tempted to add magic to the fire.

"I protect Delila," Suigntou said softly, as if uttering a confession. "But she is a busy, popular type…" Her eyes returned to the fire as her shoulders slumped a fraction of an inch. "She tells me I should not protect- simply live…"

If Soren was confused at the beginning of the conversation, he was definitely confused now. The girl's vagueness didn't help matters. "And?" he prompted.

"I am a Protector. My mission is life is to guard the one worthy of my trust, and die doing so."

Though he wished to ask what it had to do with him, he knew. He knew because those words described him, and she knew it. Furthermore, she'd posed a question he couldn't imagine facing- it would be as if Ike had asked him to be sociable. "Are you sure that's what she meant?"

The Draven nodded solemnly. "Protectors trust one person, and one person only. Her uncle is one. He protected her father, originally. Now he protects her. I… obviously am incapable…" The last words were so soft he almost didn't hear them.

Soren sat there awkwardly. He didn't comfort- that was what Ike did. Ike was the one that hugged Mist. Soren was the one that put the right people in position, hoping they would fix the problem. But there was no one to fix it _but_ him. "If… if he had, wouldn't she be free by now?"

Suigintou nodded. "It doesn't mean she would look for me, though." A gust of wind blew straight into their faces, blasting bitter cold.

"Well," Soren started, then realized he had nothing else to offer, no better options to present. The fragment was left hanging, incomplete.

"Go to sleep," she repeated, sadness lacing her tone this time. "You'll need it tomorrow if we reach a base…"

He nodded, pretending to sleep, but secretly watched her unmoving form until his own drowsy mind claimed dominance, drowning in the black of night.

* * *

AN: Yes. And extra-long chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! Concrit, fanwaves, and senseless flames all welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

For once, Delila'd been captured in an original way. Locked in a soundproof room with an anti-magic device just outside the door, there was no annoying rope around her wrists. There was even a chair, though she didn't sit in it. For all she knew, it could've been one of those shock-chairs that knocked you unconscious. On one wall there were a series of holes, just enough to communicate with someone without seeing their face.

Tinted windows were annoying.

"Let me out of here or I'm setting all five thousand of my fangirls on you!" she yelled. "Are trust me, they're deadly!"

Someone outside muttered "she has fangirls?", but was silenced by another voice too soft to make out.

"Of course I have fangirls! And if you mess with me, you mess with them!"

There was no response to that. _Ha, I petrified them_. Suddenly she felt the presence of another nearby, and spun around to come face to face with the crimson eyes of Vincent Valentine.

"That won't be necessary," he said in an ultra-deep voice.

_Yay, ViVi!_ Delila resisted the urge to start a cheerleading routine and instead grinned at him. "I don't think I'm really in danger, but thanks all the same! It saves _so _much time." She heard the sound of breaking glass, followed by the swish of a red cape.

_I have_ such _an awesome family_.

* * *

The trio reached the town- Nibelheim- by mid-afternoon, checking in at the first inn available. The innkeeper gave them strange looks, but Suigintou payed it no mind, telling the two Tellians she was getting supplies and to stay in the room. Her eyes wandered over to the weapons shop, unnerved by the bleak air the residents emanated. _What can I get for a swordsman and a mage to use in tight spaces?_

There was no easy answer. Suigntou went ahead and purchased a thick sword that reminded her of Ragnell, with only one material slot. Hopefully it had a high retail price- the Draven couldn't see herself using it. Thinner swords, yes. Not swords the width of her arm. She purchased some lighting materia at the next stop, instantly placing it inside the sword. _That should do some damage to those bots if we're caught…_

She paused in front of the item shop. Normally, first aid wasn't needed- Delila was a powerful healer, after all- but what if the Tellians were injured? The only help Suigintou could offer was a quick death. With a grimace, she spent her last few coins on healing provisions and headed back to the inn. She'd have to find Delila soon. Very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Ike tensed as he heard footsteps outside the room, grabbing Ragnell uneasily. Soren was preoccupied with one of the books the room carried- probably trying to familiarize himself with the new world they found themselves in- and rested a hand on his Elwind tome to show his readiness. Both immediately looked up as the door opened.

Suigintou stared at both of them. "Ike, put that thing down. We wouldn't be in this town if I sensed any danger." She closed the door behind her and dropped a sword beside the hero. "That's for you- it's infused with lightning, so don't shock yourself."

"Why would I need another sword?" Ike asked, thinking of Yune's blessing. Soren also sat up, clutching his tome a bit tighter. Surely she wouldn't provide a weapon for him, too?

Suigintou set her supply bag beside the couch. "Ike, your sword reeks of immortal influence. I'm not saying you need to abandon it, but I can't let Delila near it. Remember the white forest when you met her?" Soren nodded. "That's the only place the immortals can't reach her. Otherwise your sword would've been a beacon for them."

Ike hesitantly sheathed Ragnell and tested the weight of the new sword. "So... you're being chased by immortals?"

"Not me," Suigintou shook her head quickly, "Delila. They're trying to recruit her as a servant."

Soren quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. He watched Ike make practice swipes with the new sword. "This is a good sword," Ike noted. "Just the right weight… you must know a lot about them."

"I use them," the Draven said, extending a hand to her right, where a thin rapier appeared out the air. She twirled it in her hand before making it disappear again. "Delila typically wields two at once, but she's not as skilled." At the mention of her name, the mood instantly fell.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Soren assumed. Suigintou nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Ike re-sheathed the lightning blade. "Could they have done anything to her?" he asked, meeting the woman's crimson eyes. Suigintou turned her gaze to the floor.

"Not physically. Her... other guardian would immediately appear. They might be able to block her magic abilities," she conceded, "but Delila's an inventor, too. She wouldn't need many materials to create a lockpick, flamethrower, grenade, blowtorch, grappling hook…" her voice trailed off. "Most situations she can handle on her own, but the fact that we haven't seen her yet is troubling."

"What typically happens?" Ike asked.

Suigintou moved to the window, glancing out. "Typically, she makes fireworks. Either by fighting, blowing something up, or by throwing a party. Usually the latter two."

As if on cue, the ground beneath them started to shake, and a large cloud of smoke rose in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Suigintou rushed out of the building without a second thought, Ike and Soren following as best they could. She noticed an eerie scent filled the air, something between burnt cinnamon and gasoline. Behind her, the two Tellians sprinted to keep up, and gasped for air as Suigintou paused behind a ruined AVTA bot.

"Is it... dead?" Ike asked, looking at the bent-over pile of metal. She gave it a good kick to the side, but the thing didn't budge, and she continued to pace around it impatiently.

"Short-circuited," she realized. Her eyes darted to her companions. "Let's hurry!" And without another word she transformed, speeding off toward the base in raven form.

* * *

Three meteors came down and wreaked havoc on the host of creatures surrounding Delila. The girl's black hair whipped around constantly as she used spell after spell against them, trying to keep an eye out above her for Vincent. She'd caught glimpses of his red cloak- his "holey cloak", she called it- every so often, but knew he was busy with the three immortals above. _How the heck did they find us?_ Delila wondered, narrowly dodging some flames from a reincarnated dragon. A blade sliced her leg from behind, and she decapitated the monster with a rapier swipe. And what was that smell? _Burnt cinnamon…? Weird…._

_Shoot. Now I want a cinnamon roll._

A flash of red streaked across her vision as she flung three remnants on top of another set, domino-style. Her two swords parried with a skeleton as she worked her way into an alley, trying to keep her attackers from coming in all directions. Stinging pain ran up her wounded leg, but she didn't stop. A distant bone-dragon (they always took the longest to fade, Delila noted) collapsed with another flash of red, and she inwardly thanked the assassin. Two more swipes came at her arms, but she executed a roll while casting Bolgalone, tripping them into the flames.

Except now she was surrounded.

Getting to her feet in a spinning pattern, swords outstretched, she threw a lightning bolt through them that connected with the metal walls, paralyzing all nearby. Well, all things metal, meaning- two. Real effective. Something collided with her head and she blasted whatever stood behind her, mentally praying her vision would stay the same. Knowing how hard her head was pounding, probably not for long.

"Del-"

Delila cast another Bolgalone, squirming her way towards the voice, still parrying blows as she went. Another bout of stinging ran up her leg, and her ankle twisted as she felt a piece of metal hit her thigh.

"DELILA!"

_Who… who's calling me…?_ She wondered, throwing the last of her magic into a light spell that incinerated all around her. _That voice… it sounds so far… away…_

By the time her knees touched the ground, she'd fainted from blood loss.

* * *

AN: Disclaimer addendum: I own Delila, not FE, GS, or FF. I don't even own Earth (yet). Suigintou's image and name are from Rozen Maiden, though (past and abilities are changed).

I don't know why I'm on an update spree... So, for a first major battle scene… how terrible was it? Not? Very? Mediocre?


End file.
